People Will Say We're In Love
by DisneyDarlingGirl
Summary: Oneshots, AU/AH's about our favorite Hybrid and Blonde Vampire! I am accepting requests, just leave me a review or message me! (Oneshots will range from K-T ) Mainly Klaroline but will most likely include other ships as well!
1. Chapter 1: I and my Annabel Lee

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome one and all! It's been a while since I wrote a story but I wanted to at least give it a try. This is why I decided to do oneshots to start and then maybe as I continue, I will eventually write a full length Klaroline story. Please don't forget at the end to leave a review or a request!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or any of the characters that coexist in those universes. All I own is my Original characters.**

 **Prompt: Original! Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson**

" _I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love—

I and my Annabel Lee—

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me." -Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia, 986 A.D._

He was Seven, she was Five when they first met in town square. It was a warm, spring day and the Forbes family had recently moved into the village a fortnight ago. However, it didn't take long for their young daughter, Caroline to become fast friends with Rebekah Mikaelson. They could often be found singing, laughing, and playing together in the safety of their village. However, the young girl didn't meet Rebekah's brother, Niklaus Mikaelson until that fateful day.

The girls were weaving flower crowns and placing them in each others hair when the young boy snatched the flower crown off of Rebekah's head, beginning to run "You can't catch me Bekah!" he called, sprinting past the villagers. Caroline frowned, standing up "You give that back right now!" she said, chasing after him. Niklaus managed to run clear through the woods when the young girl tackled him to the ground, holding up the flower crown triumphantly "It's not very nice to take people's flower crowns.." she snapped, "Why did you do that?"

"Because she's my little sister, I have to tease her!" the young boy countered, staring at the little girl curiously. Why did she think that she had the right to tell him what to do?

"My Mother always told me to be nice to everyone I meet. Now you come back with me and apologize right now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No, I will-NIKLAUS!" the sound of a man's angry voice caused Niklaus's face to pale "Just, just take it back..i'm sorry, please don't tell that I took it!" he whispered, frightened. There was a rustle through the trees as a man that Caroline knew was Rebekah's father came into view, his eyes cold, "Did you take something of Rebekah's, boy?" he seethed.

"Father, I-" Niklaus started to say when Caroline interjected "Oh no! I accidentally took it with me to go gather more flowers and he was making sure that I gave it back. It was an accident!" Mikael turned his attention from his son to the girl next to him and frowned, knowing that there was nothing that could be done "Well, then you should go give it back Miss Forbes, my daughter is quite distraught..boy, come with me, Finn and Elijah need help with the chores."

Niklaus nodded to Caroline and offered her a weak smile before following his father back towards their home, leaving Caroline to walk back to the village alone.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia, 996, A.D._

It was when he was Seventeen and she was Fifteen that Niklaus Mikaelson started to realize that he had feelings for his little sister's best friend. As the children had grown up, Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson were either constantly at war or good friends. They enjoyed walking with each other around the village, discussing their dreams for the future, or daring each other to jump in the river and see how far the other could swim.

However, once the fever came into town, things began to change. Many of the villagers had gotten ill, Kol and Rebekah included. However, no one got it nearly as dreadful as Caroline. She had been quarantined at her home for three weeks and despite Ayanna's treatments, it was hard to cure her of the sickness that was inside her. Niklaus had been quite worried for his sister's friend, constantly sending trinkets to give to her with Ayanna. It wasn't until one day though, after her fever had begun to go down, Klaus finally went with Ayanna to see her.

He entered the girl's bedroom and smiled weakly, seeing her fast asleep on her bed. Her face was slightly flushed and lips pursed, sweaty hair clung to her forehead and yet Niklaus found himself thinking she looked slightly beautiful? It was strange, he had never thought about her that way before. "Hello Caroline" Klaus murmured, walking over to her. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and looked over at the window sill by her bed, seeing one of the drawings he had done for her as well as the wooden bird that he had carved for her.

"I see that you liked my gifts" he chuckled, staring down at her, "I know that you don't feel well love, but you need to keep fighting. I don't know what I would do without you. You are one of my best friends, how could I live without seeing your smile everyday? Or hearing you laugh. My life is a living hell, and yet you keep me sane. Please Care, please keep fighting.." Caroline stirred slightly and opened her eyes, looking at him with confusion "Nik? What are you doing here? I thought Mother said I couldn't have any visitors."

"Well, you've been doing quite better so they thought that I could come see you, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" Caroline replied, "But I feel quite warm.." she, moving to cast off her blankets. Klaus furrowed his brows and felt her forehead, smiling "Of course you're warm, your fever is breaking. I'll go fetch Ayanna and your mother.." he quickly left the room to tell her mother the news and yet he found himself more relieved than he thought possible. And that feeling terrified him.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia, 999 A.D._

It wasn't until one night when she was Eighteen and he was Twenty that Caroline Forbes finally admitted her feelings to Niklaus Mikaelson. The last two years for Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes had changed their relationship completely. Once Caroline had recovered from her fever, Niklaus began to slowly pull away from her. Caroline continually asked Niklaus's siblings what was wrong, but all they could offer was that he had been quite busy with work from their father. However, that didn't stick well with Caroline. It didn't make sense, and unfortunately, things didn't get better when Tatia arrived in the village.

Watching Niklaus and Elijah fight over this girl broke her heart. She could see that Tatia truly loved Elijah and that Niklaus didn't stand a chance. But anytime she tried to talk to him, it seemed to only drive him closer to Tatia's arms. Then, on the night of the Harvest festival, things finally came to a head. Caroline had come truly prepared to forget about her feelings for Klaus and dance the night away. Her mother had made her a beautiful pink gown with matching ribbons in her hair and she had been having quite the time dancing with Kol and Rebekah. Then, as she twirled around in the light of the fire, she turned her head to see Klaus and Tatia kissing passionately.

Caroline stopped almost instantly and gathered her skirts, running away from the village to a clearing in the woods, sitting on the ground. "Caroline, Caroline!" she could hear Klaus's voice calling out to her as he came to her side, staring at her in surprise, "What is wrong?"

"Are you truly asking me what is wrong Niklaus? I saw you kissing Tatia!"

"Well yes, Tatia and I have been courting each other for quite some time, surely you have seen us walking around the village together-", "Just like you used to do with me!" Caroline said brokenly, glaring him.

"I do not understand" Niklaus frowned, "Didn't I just see you laughing and dancing with my younger brother?" Caroline's eyes widened, snorting with derision, "Do you think that I have feelings for Kol?"

"Well it would make sense, he is closer to you in age and you two have often had a playful relationship. I am happy for you Caroline, I truly am."

"I never thought you were so thick-skulled Nik! Two years ago, when I had the fever and you sent me all of those trinkets and came to visit me, I thought that my feelings were reciprocated, that you fancied me too. Yet once I healed, you completely shut me out! I loved you Nik! I always have and I still do, but now it is too late! You're going to marry Tatia, and Nik I'm afraid that you are never going to be happy. She doesn't love you, not in the way that I do. She's not going to be able to take care of you or understand your deepest feelings. Why can't you just see that I'm the better-" Caroline was cut off from her rant by Niklaus's lips pressing to hers as he pressed her up against the trunk of tree, one hand on her cheek while the other was on her waist.

Caroline was surprised, confused, and elated all at once. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her fingers gently running through his long locks. After what felt like an eternity, Niklaus pulled away, resting his forehead on hers "Caroline" he murmured, "I..I have loved you for quite a long time, and yet I was too afraid to say it. I did not want to face your rejection because I know that I do not deserve your love. I tried to move on with Tatia, but I knew that the love she has for my brother is much stronger than any love I could give her. Especially since my heart has always belonged to you.

Niklaus pulled a string off of his shirt and smiled, wrapping it around her finger and tying it in a bow "I know that this is sudden, but I have loved you all my life. Please Caroline, please say that you will be mine forever, marry me.." Caroline's eyes watered as she threw her arms around him, kissing him sweetly "Of course Nik, Of course."

A few months later, they were married in a large ceremony surrounded by friends and family. Caroline's string was replaced by a silver ring that Niklaus had handcrafted with a matching one on his own finger. The two settled into a small home that they had created themselves with Caroline decorating the inside while Niklaus constructed the furniture and exterior. And a year after that, Caroline found that she and Niklaus were expecting a child.

Yet, when Niklaus was Twenty-One and Caroline had just turned Nineteen, Henrik was killed by wolves. And a few weeks after these events, when Caroline was heavily pregnant, she stumbled upon her husband and his siblings murdered after he hadn't come home from checking in on his parents and before she knew it, she was murdered too by Esther, turning all of them into monsters.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it for my first oneshot! I hope that was alright, I got the idea for wearing a string on your finger from the film "The Count of Monte Cristo." I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and as I said in the beginning, don't be afraid to leave a request or a review. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oklahoma, OK! Part one

**Author's Note: Hello, hello again! Thank you for the kind words and favorites that I've received so far, they really have meant so much! Once again, if you would like, feel free to leave a request or a review down below!**

 **This oneshot is based off of the musical "Oklahoma" which is where I got my inspiration for the title of these oneshots "People Will Say We're In Love" (If you've never heard that song, you should definitely check it out) Enjoy! It will also be written in most likely three parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or any characters within the stories. I also do not own the musical Oklahoma or any of the characters within.**

* * *

 _Oklahoma, 1904_

Klaus Mikaelson rode through the corn fields of Oklahoma on a bright summer morning and smiled, looking at everything around him. When his family had first moved to the territory from England, he had thought that they were insane. Yet it was 1904 and his mother wanted to get away from all of the financial troubles that their was family was in once his father, or should he stay, step-father died.

It had been an adjustment, yet each of his siblings had found something to do. Elijah and Finn had taken up working at the local schoolhouse, Rebekah had found herself a husband in Matt Donovan, the son of a farmer, and Henrik was content spending his days learning how to throw a rope and being a genuine cowboy. Which is what Kol and Klaus had decided to take up doing as well.

Kol was a bronc rider, often traveling up to multiple towns and competing in rodeos while Klaus stayed at home, helping multiple cowmen with their cattle drives. Looking up ahead, he smiled as he saw the bright bustling house of Shelia Bennett, nudging his horse in that direction.

Shelia Bennett was a kind, old soul who had been there for the Mikaelson's when they had first arrived. Since then, she had always been there for the Mikaelson children, offering them a cup of tea and some fresh muffins if she had any. Her granddaughter, Bonnie had also been courting Kol for the last three months and he was certain that a proposal would be on the way soon. Yet, Niklaus had his eye on someone else, her beautiful ward, Caroline Forbes.

Getting off of his horse, he tied it to one of the post then slowly crept forward, sneaking up on Shelia with a mischievous grin "Hey Grams!" he yelled in her ear, causing her to jump, "Niklaus Mikaelson, you nearly scared me half to death!" she chuckled, slapping his arm, "How are you? Are you here to ask me to the Box social tonight?" Every year, Giuseppe Salvatore and his family threw a large party to raise money for the town's schoolhouse along with other necessities. They would do this by auctioning off lunches made by the girls and then whoever won the lunch would get to eat it with the girl that made it.

"Maybe" Klaus teased, chuckling, "But you know I wouldn't ask any of your kinfolk, especially that Caroline Forbes."

"Oh of course" Shelia smirked, "Because you have no feelings for her, whatsoever?"

"None at all" Klaus said before adding, "But if I was, would I have any competition. I mean, is there anyone that's interested in her?"

"Well, there is Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother. Then I know I saw her talking to Jesse, the Baker's son last week, and then there's..." Shelia paused as she watched Tyler Lockwood walk onto the property with a large amount of firewood in his arms.

"Hello Tyler" Klaus said, his expression hardening.

"Hello yourself" Tyler snapped back to Klaus, walking inside the house.

"She's interested in him?" Klaus chuckled, rolling his eyes, "That can't be possible."

"I never said she was interested" Shelia said, "But don't you go saying anything bad about Tyler Lockwood. He is one of the best farmhands i've ever had, his Uncle Mason was too, god rest his soul."

Klaus frowned, looking at the house again "But Grams, he lives here"

"In the smokehouse" the older woman reminded him.

Their conversation was cut short as he heard the door open, revealing Caroline with a basket of laundry on her hip. Glancing at Klaus, she turned up her head and frowned, walking over to the clothes basket "Oh, I thought you were someone important" she muttered, setting the basket on the ground.

Klaus rolled his eyes, walking over to her, "You knew it was me love, let me guess, you were trying to think of some witty response to say when I came out?"

"Don't call me love" Caroline snapped, picking up one of her shirts from the basket as she hung it up, "What are you doing here anyway? You didn't think about asking me to the box social did you? I thought you would be taking Aurora, she's always been real sweet on you."

Of course Caroline didn't want to, she thought that Klaus was an arrogant, stubborn mule. And yet, the idea of going with him sounded magical.

"Well if I was going to take you, there would be a special way, wouldn't there?" Klaus smiled, grabbing something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Caroline furrowed her brow and opened up the piece of paper, letting out a small gasp. The picture showed her and Niklaus on a beautiful carriage with white fringe on the top along with a team of white horses.

"Did you really get this?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I did, and I was planning on taking you in it. You would look quite beautiful arriving at the Box social in that. Everyone would be staring at you, you would be the envy of all that saw you. We would dance until your heart's content and once you were tired, I would just pick you up and carry you back to the carriage where you would sleep all the way home" Klaus murmured, his words brushing her ear as she closed her eyes, imagining it. It sounded far too good to be true.

However, she quickly snapped back to reality and turned to glance at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "And where did you get this fancy carriage of yours? Let me guess, you went two towns over, just so that i'd go with you!" Caroline teased, beginning to laugh.

"Well actually, I made the whole thing up!" Klaus snapped.

Her laughter quickly ceased as she stared at him in shock, "You, you what?"

"I made the whole thing up" Klaus repeated.

Caroline looked around and found one of their brooms, brandishing it as a weapon. She walked over to Klaus and began to his legs with it, yelling "Get out right now! Grams, make him go away! He lied to me!"

Grams rolled her eyes, standing up "You two are so ridiculous, you two love each other so much and yet you both are so scared to act on your feelings. I'm going inside, Klaus, if you're going with some of the others to pick up the others who are coming to the Box social, tell them they can stop at my house before going all the way to the Salvatore's. It's quite a long way from here and that way the girls can freshen up."

"I do not love him Grams!" Caroline snapped, "And I never would!"

Klaus tried not to show the way those words hurt him and smiled at Grams, nodding "Oh I will, do you mind if we borrowed your wagon?"

"Not at all" Grams said, going to finish hanging up the laundry as Caroline ran back inside. A few seconds later, Tyler came back outside and walked over to Shelia "I'm going to have to finish cleaning out the pig stalls tomorrow since I'm driving Caroline to the box social" he explained.

Klaus looked up at him in surprise, gaping "You're going to be the one taking Caroline?"

"Well I asked her" Tyler smirked, "And she said yes."

Klaus turned towards the house and saw Caroline staring at him through the window before quickly shutting the curtains. "Well, then since everything is settled, I should get going, I have a carriage to go rent" he said, "Do you want to go with me Grams?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful" Shelia grinned, "I'll make sure to wear my best"

"I'll come back for the wagon later" Klaus said, "I'm going to the train station to meet Kol first, he's getting home from the radio circuit today."

"I'll come with you, I have something to pick up for the girls" Shelia said, turning to look at Tyler, "If Bonnie comes back though I'm sure that I'll see her at the train station, tell her and Caroline to make sure all of their baskets are prepared for by noon before the guests arrive."

Klaus helped Shelia onto his horse and smiled, making sure she was settled before taking off. Once Tyler was alone, he walked over to the back of the house and quietly crept up towards the window of Caroline's bedroom, seeing that she was doing her hair at the vanity, her blouse unbuttoned as she added a hint of perfume to her neck "I'll show him that I don't need his lies" Caroline muttered, not noticing the man watching her.

The sound of cans crashing against the house caused Caroline to jump, turning around to see no one there. Shaking her head, she closed the curtains and put her blouse back on, brushing out her hair once more. Tyler, who had fallen to the ground quickly stood up and walked away, four words echoing in his head.

' _She Will Be Mine.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so that was part one! I hope that you guy enjoyed it, I will most likely post part two and three soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken and Bent

**Author's Note: What's this? Two updates in one day? Yes! I'm on a bit of a writing bug and I decided the only way to control it was to write more! This one is special since it's my first request! *cheers* This is from TheHarvestGirl and I just want to say THANK YOU for being so incredibly sweet.**

 **Prompt: Klaus finds about Elena sooner and meets Caroline on her very first night as a vampire in 2x02.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, if I did, Caroline and Klaus would've been together from season three onto the Originals.**

* * *

When Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls, he only had one thing on his mind. Find this doppleganger and break his curse. He didn't care what obstacles lied in his wake, he would kill them too for all he cared. He was going to be free.

After talking to a few of the locals and drinking from a few, he had followed her towards a carnival. Then he caught the faint scent and smirked. The Salvatore brothers. Well that was an unexpected complication. What were they doing here? _'The Ripper could be useful'_ Klaus thought before his attention went to the sound of a girl crying and the smell of blood. He followed it to an alley and hid behind one of the walls, watching with interest.

She was a pretty little thing, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, though Klaus then noticed the the blood on her face and the dead body next to her. Then he saw him, Damon Salvatore standing over her "I didn't mean to" she whimpered, looking up as the older brother, Damon began to soothe her "I know Caroline, I know." Then he noticed it, the stake in his hand.

The poor girl didn't stand a chance. However, as Caroline noticed the stake, she stood up and moved away, her terror increasing "Damon, Damon no, please. I'm all my mom has left, please!" she said, begging for her life.

"You're a danger to everyone in this town, especially your mom and Elena" Damon reminded her.

Elena, Klaus knew that name. That was the name of the doppleganger. _'Wonderful, another Salvatore love triangle.'_

As Damon raised the stake towards her heart, the famous ripper ran over to his brother and the newborn vampire with the famous Elena making her appearance by stepping in front of her. "If you try to kill Caroline then you're going to have to kill me too" Elena said, causing Klaus to roll his eyes. Was she trying to be a martyr? How quaint.

"Elena, she's dangerous..she could kill you and all of your little friends."

"And she's my friend! She just needs to learn how to hide it, please Damon" Elena pleaded

Caroline looked between all of them and ran off towards the bathroom, sobbing as she went. Klaus went to make his move to get the doppleganger when he thought back to the girl. She needed someone and he thought about when his family was created. They were told that they were monsters, and yet they had been so much more.

He sped off towards the bathroom and walked inside, locking the door behind him. "I don't want to talk Stefan" the girl, that he now knew as Caroline whimpered, trying to wash the blood off of her face.

"I'm not Stefan" Klaus smirked, "Though believe me love, I would never want to be."

Caroline looked up and frowned, staring at the Original Vampire in confusion, "Who are you?"

"I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson..and you're Caroline. I heard a bit of your row outside and i'm afraid your friends are wrong" Klaus said, walking over to her. He grabbed a few paper towels and wetted them in the sink, beginning to clean her off, "You shouldn't hide what you are."

"Why not?" Caroline said bitterly, "I'm a monster, I can't even see my own boyfriend without hurting him, my mom hates vampires, my best friends are afraid of me My whole life is over! No one is going to love me or look at me the same way again!"

Klaus frowned, tilting her chin up, "Look at me, Caroline. You might think of this as a curse, but it is not. Some might consider you a monster, but think of the power that you have, the new abilities. You do not have to kill to feed, there are ways to feed from humans without killing them. Think of the vast places and cities that you could travel to and the different cultures that you. I prefer Rome, Paris or Tokyo" he said softly, "Your life is just getting started little one, and I'd like to help you, if you'd let me."

He finished cleaning her off and turned her to look at the mirror, "What's the catch?" Caroline whispered, staring at him, "Why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the Devil?"

' _It's because you are'_ Klaus thought, but he simply smiled, smoothing out her hair, "Your friend Elena, she's what they would call a doppleganger, that makes her very, very special."

"Of course it's something to do with Elena" Caroline snapped, "Perfect, beautiful, special Elena."

"I would advise that you keep your envy to yourself, Caroline" Klaus cautioned, "It could be your downfall. Now as I was saying, I need just a bit of her blood to help me. You see, I've been under a curse for quite a long time and I would like to be free of it. Do you think that you could help me? And in exchange, I will train you to be the best vampire that you could possibly be." Hearing a knock on the door, Klaus turned Caroline back to look at him and frowned "Do we have a deal?" he asked, hearing Stefan's voice calling for her.

Caroline bit her lip and nodded "Yes" she whispered, "We have a deal." Klaus grinned wickedly and took her phone, placing his number inside "Call me when you are ready for your first lesson Caroline." He then went to the window and disappeared, leaving Caroline to open the door for Stefan.

"Are you okay Care?" Stefan asked, "Have you been alone in here? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No" Caroline said, shaking her head, "There was no one in here but me."

"Listen, I'm going to help you control this Caroline, you can hide who you are and you don't have to tell-" Stefan began to say when Caroline cut him off, "Stefan please stop, I don't want to hear this right now. I just want to go see Bonnie and Elena and apologize."

"O-Okay" Stefan said, a bit confused as they walked outside of the bathroom.

Klaus, meanwhile watched from a distance and smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay! There you have it, I really hoped that you all enjoyed this oneshot, and I hope that it lived up to your expectations TheHarvestGirl! If you would like me to do more requests, feel free to send them to me, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Mine

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind words once again! I'm so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it so far! And now here we are again with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Family AU, All Human**

"Love, I'm home!" Klaus called as he walked inside the house, closing the door behind him. "Sh!" Caroline scolded, walking downstairs, "I just got Lucy down for her nap." Klaus smiled and met his wife halfway, pressing a kiss to her lips "I apologize, how was she today?" Klaus asked once he pulled away.

Lucy Elizabeth Mikaelson was nothing if short of a handful and yet the three year old had her parents wrapped around her finger. "She was good, we colored and played dress up though I'm so fat that none of my clothes fit me" Caroline grumbled, going to sit down on the couch.

"Now, now, you only have two months left" Klaus reminded her patiently, looking at her swollen stomach with a smile. Lucy's little brothers couldn't come any sooner in Klaus's opinion, he was excited to finally have a boy, let alone two. He was going to teach them everything that they needed to know.

"Two months does feel like an eternity" Caroline grumbled.

Klaus sat down on the couch beside her, resting his legs in her lap "I was thinking" Klaus said, taking off her socks as he began to rub her feet, "Since Lucy is asleep, why don't we look at baby names again?"

"Sure" Caroline said, leaning over to grab the baby book on the coffee table.

Seeing that his wife was having trouble, Klaus gently pushed Caroline back from her position on the couch and picked up the book, opening it to the boys section. "Alright, let's start with this one, what do you think of the name Aaron?"

"Aaron" Caroline crinkled her nose, shrugging her shoulder, "It's not really sticking out to me, what do you think?"

"No, how about Jesse?" Klaus said, flipping through the book to the J's.

"Like my ex Jesse?" Caroline reminded him.

"Right, I suppose we can cross off Tyler and your other exes off the list as well" Klaus muttered. Caroline furrowed her brows and looked through the book, flipping through it "Okay, I have an idea, we'll each write down five names that we like. Then we'll mix them into two bowls and whichever ones we pick out we'll be the baby's names."

"Sounds good to me" Klaus grinned. However, as he went to go get the bowls to start writing, he heard Lucy from upstairs yell "Daddy!" and stopped, "Why don't you get a head start on looking? I'll get Lucy up and dinner started." As Klaus headed up the stairs to Lucy, Caroline began to look through the pages and sighed "Okay babies, give Mommy and Daddy some inspiration alright?"

Once Lucy had been tucked into bed a few hours later after dinner, bath, and far too many stories, Klaus and Caroline settled into bed with two bowls of names beside them. "Okay, so are you ready to name these babies?" Caroline grinned, looking at her husband. "Ready as I'll ever be" Klaus replied, "On the count of three"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Caroline and Klaus began to rummage through their individual bowls, picking out the first scrap of paper "You go first" Klaus said, watching his wife with interest. Unfolding the paper, Caroline looked over the paper and smiled "Oh I like this one the best! What do you think for Baby A?" she asked, handing him the paper.

Looking over the name printed in Caroline's handwriting, Klaus looked up at her and nodded "It sounds right to me, what do you think of mine?" Caroline took the paper and read it, nodding "I like this one too, what do they look like put together?" she asked, placing them side by side. As the couple looked over the names, there was a sense between them that after months of searching, they had finally found it.

And precisely one month, three weeks, and two days later, Dimitri Henry Mikaelson and Milo Nicholas Mikaelson came into the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that one! I got the idea of putting the baby names in a bowl from the tv show "Jane the Virgin." Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5:Life After Love

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for such a long delay! Life caught up with me and then I found myself unable to write. However, I am back and I promise I will be sending much more oneshots this way!**

 **Prompt (sent from Guest)** Klaus and Caroline as widowers in Victorian England decide to marry each other so their parents can't force them in other arranged marriages.

 _London, 1846_

" _And Lord Stefan Salvatore will be remembered as a good, honest man by the woman who loved him so, Lady Caroline Salvatore" Caroline looked up from her handkerchief and nodded to the minister, listening to his prayers for recently departed husband. They hadn't been married long, only three years, but a nasty bout of Pneumonia after a late night ride with his brother, Lord Damon Salvatore had resulted in his death. "Come Darling" Elizabeth Forbes said, gesturing for her daughter to rise and walk with the others back to the carriages. However, Caroline wasn't ready to go. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet "I will join you" Caroline frowned, "But I need a moment alone to say goodbye to my husband."_

 _After a kiss on the forehead, Elizabeth departed on the arm of her husband, leaving Caroline to stare mournfully at the grave of her husband. He had been so young, only twenty-five and far too young to die. "Goodbye, my dearest darling" Caroline whispered, pressing her fingers to her cold, chapped lips as she rested them on top of the headstone, "I will miss you always."_

 _It was only when she had begun to weep that she heard feet crunching against the snow that she turned her head to see Lord Niklaus Mikaelson standing behind her, his eyes melancholy. Caroline knew Niklaus Mikaelson quite well. She had come out into society with his younger sister Rebekah and he had been good friends with the Salvatore's since childhood "I thought that you couldn't come" Caroline whispered. "I couldn't miss this" Niklaus sighed, moving to sit with her on the hard ground, "I am so sorry for your loss, Caroline. Stefan was a good man, and he loved you very much."_

" _I believe he did" Caroline smiled weakly, "And I adored him as well." Their marriage had been one of necessity at first. When Damon, the heir to the Salvatore mansion had given it all up to marry Elena Gilbert, a country girl, the family was thrown into disarray. However, William Forbes, Caroline's father had promised Giuseppe Salvatore that if he were to arrange for his youngest son to marry Bill's only daughter, the prospect of a such a worthy match would be enough to distract the gossip. He had been right, and by the following spring, Caroline was married. "Where is Rebekah?" Caroline asked, "From what I remember, there was a time when she cared greatly for Stefan." "She is at home, tending to my daughter" Niklaus muttered, watching as Caroline's features changed "You have a child? Oh Niklaus, I am so glad to hear of it, how is Hayley? What is your daughter's name? Why didn't you write to us? We would've sent a gift!"_

" _She's dead" Niklaus said shortly, glancing up at Caroline "Complications from the birth, they could not save her."_

" _Oh, Nik, I am so sorry" Caroline placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly, "I know that must be difficult for you." Hayley and Niklaus were not known as the most...happy couple. It had been rumored many times that the new Lady of the Mikaelson manor was carrying on an affair with Niklaus's older brother, Elijah Mikaelson. However, it had never been proven and even if it was true, Niklaus would never let anyone know of it. The Mikaelson's were far too prideful and cared about each other far too much to let the other fall. "Well, that is one of the reasons why I am here Caroline, will you walk with me?" Niklaus asked as he rose up from his place on the ground, offering her a hand._

 _Taking it hesitantly, Caroline stood up and took his arm in hers, walking with him down from the gravesite "What is it, Niklaus?" Caroline asked, "I would like to help you in whatever way that I can." Niklaus looked around once then turned to glance back at her "I would like to ask you, if you would marry me." Caroline stepped back, removing her hand "Excuse me?" Caroline snapped, "At my own husband's funeral, you believe that would be appropriate! How dare you? I thought you were Stefan's friend!"_

" _I am" Niklaus stressed, "Which is why I am asking you to marry me. You are still so young Caroline, you were only seventeen when you married if I'm correct?" Caroline nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was."_

" _Which means that to your parent, since you do not have children, you would be considered to many a suitable match. That, plus the fact you are now an heiress to the Salvatore fortune. I would assume that your mother is beginning to mention eligible bachelors already?" Niklaus questioned, a knowing look twinkling in his eye. Caroline thought back to the conversation she'd had with her mother a few weeks ago as they were preparing the funeral arrangements, telling her that her friend Carol would be attending along with her son Tyler, the Earl of Lockwood. "Yes" Caroline sighed, "You are right."_

" _That is why I propose we get married, you and I will not have to deal with the pressure from our parents to marry someone we do not care for, and I believe that in time, we could make each other happy" Niklaus whispered, taking her hands, "Please Caroline, I-I know that you are grieving and I promise that we do not have to live as traditional couples do until you are ready. However, I would appreciate your sacrifice." Caroline looked at the pleading man before her and nodded hesitantly "Alright" she breathed, "I will marry you Niklaus Mikaelson, on one condition."_

" _Of course, anything that you want, I will give to you."_

" _I need time before the wedding, if I can have it. I did love my husband and I find that it wouldn't be fair to you entirely to marry you while I am grieving over my husband and your friend before you. I ask that we get married in exactly four months" Caroline decided, raising an eyebrow at him "Is that a deal?"_

" _It is" Niklaus said, taking her hand as he pressed it to his lips, the slight stubble on his features causing shivers to run down Caroline's spine. "I suggest that we wait to tell your family about this" Niklaus suggested, "Until after the luncheon?" Niklaus questioned, smiling at Caroline reassuringly. Caroline nodded, not meeting his gaze as she thought back to her Stefan. Would he want this for her? Would he want her to move on so quickly? She only hoped to God that he would understand she was doing this for her own salvation. Niklaus would be good to her, and his patience was something she could live with._

* * *

Mikaelson Manor, 1847

It had been one year since Stefan's funeral and Caroline had found that life with Klaus hadn't been exactly what she believed it would be. Like she had been promised, Klaus had waited four months and given Caroline time to grieve. However, even after they had been joined in marriage, Klaus had not invited her to join his marriage bed. In fact, he had been nothing but cordial to her. They would spend their mornings with long walks in the gardens surrounding the manor, their afternoons in the drawing room with baby hope while Klaus sketched the two, and their evenings were spent reading in the library or debating different issues that faced their day to day life. Yet, as the days turned into weeks followed by months, Caroline found herself longing for stolen kisses in the gardens, the prospects of other children filling the drawing room along with Hope (who she had come to accept as her own child), and the evenings spent wrapped up in each other's arms, vowing to each other over and over again how much they loved one another.

It was true, Caroline who had been so opposed to the idea of marriage to Niklaus Mikaelson, was in love. "Caroline? Are you alright?" Caroline's turned her head and smiled at Niklaus, seeing the look of concern on his face "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Niklaus shrugged his shoulders, going to join his wife on the couch, "I'm not sure, I just wanted to make sure. Would you like to go to the cemetery today to see Stefan? I can arrange a carriage to take you into London."

Caroline sighed, shaking her head "I don't think so, I went to London last week to celebrate his birthday, besides, did you forget? Tonight, is the night of the Mikaelson Winter Ball. Rebekah has only been planning it for the last three months, with my help of course." "How did I forget?" Niklaus chuckled, "Don't let Rebekah know" he winked playfully, "She'd have my head." It was moments like these that Caroline longed to be held in his arms, him whispering to her how he wished to dance the night away with her.

"Will Hope be allowed to attend with Nanny?" Caroline wondered, "I know she is only one and a half, but she does to deserve to be a part of the festivities." "I think she'll make a grand entrance at some time in the festivities" Niklaus teased, rising to his feet, "Which reminds me, I have a gift for you." Curious, Caroline stood up and smiled, seeing Niklaus return with a velvet box, placing it into her hands "Christmas isn't for another two weeks, Nik" Caroline remined him as she opened the box slowly. Inside was a sapphire necklace was complete with a ring to match "Oh my" Caroline breathed, moving her hair back as Niklaus slipped the necklace around her neck, clasping it closed "Thank you." "I want you to be happy, Caroline, and I hope that I can make you happy because there's been something that I need to tell you" Niklaus began, grabbing her hands tightly, "Caroline, I have found that as you have entered my life…I can never let you go. You are the best thing in my life and I hope that you've had time to process your loss because this is no longer a business arrangement for me. I have fallen deeply in love with you, you have bewitched me."

Caroline's eyes welled up with tears as she placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling weakly "You love me?" she whispered.

"Of course I do" Niklaus smiled, "I've been wanting to tell you that I love you for such a long time, it's been so difficult to restrain myself from showing you my true feelings."

Caroline felt as if she was living out one of the romance novels she enjoyed reading so much. Pulling her close to him, Caroline sealed her declaration of love with a kiss, whispering "I love you, I love you so much Niklaus." Niklaus smiled as he pulled away from Caroline, getting down on one knee as he handed her the ring from the box, smiling up at her, "Which is why I got you this. I know that when we first got married, you wanted something more simple, but I want you to have a ring that is worthy of a woman such as yourself, will you accept it?" Caroline nodded, laughing as he slipped off the gold band she had been wearing and replaced it with the new one, their lips eagerly locked back onto each other's once more as they moved back onto the sofa, Klaus eager to undo the laces on Caroline's dress.

As the sound of the fire crackling from the fireplace along with loud husky moans slowly died down, Caroline found herself breathless as she rested her head on Niklaus's chest, running her fingers along his chest "We should get up" Caroline whispered, looking up at her husband, "You know that we need to get ready for the ball, and the maids will need to come clean before" Niklaus sighed, nodding "You're right" he murmured, sitting up as he held his wife in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I love you, Caroline."

"And I love you" Caroline hummed, rising to her feet as she got dressed once more, sending him a playful smile "So I believe I can move into your bedroom tonight?" Niklaus grinned devious, nodding "I have been dying for you to hear those words." As the couple danced the night away that night, they celebrated the prospects of a new of life together and whatever storm they would weather, they would ride the storm together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
